


are you serious, Sirius?

by mandyloohoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, M/M, MWPP Era, New Year's Eve, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandyloohoo/pseuds/mandyloohoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has a drunken New Year's Eve and ends up with a surprise to start the year off right. Written for a challenge at HiH Sugarquill.</p>
<p>It's a couple of years old but I thought I'd post it anyways :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you serious, Sirius?

“TEN…NINE…EIGHT…SEVEN…SIX…FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE…”

“Happy New Year!” Sirius screamed at the top of his lungs, waving his wand indiscriminately and shooting multi-colored sparks up into the sky.

“When it get so quiet,” he slurred, turning to look behind him. They had come up to the Astronomy Tower to count down until the new year (and had been drinking for a few hours).

James was passed out against the tower wall, his glasses sitting crookedly on his face and his mouth open. A bottle of champagne was nestled in his hands.

“Prongs.” Sirius poked James with his wand.

“Proooooooooongs.” Poke poke.

Sirius pouted. “Wanker.”

He leaned over and pulled the bottle out of the sleeping boy’s hands.

“Guess you won’t be needing this then,” he muttered to himself.

“Here’s to a new year! Happy 1978 everyone!” He held up the bottle as if toasting the night sky, and then downed its contents.

“And to you, my horrible family, I dedicate this fabulous Muggle song!”

Sirius stood up (swaying dangerously near the edge of the tower) and held the now-empty bottle up to his mouth like a microphone.

“Should allllllll quaintness be forgot annnnnnd never….something something!” Sirius frowned. He couldn’t remember the words now.

“It’s ‘Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind’”.

Sirius whirled around at the sound of another voice, smashing the bottle against the tower wall as he turned.

“Moony!” He stumbled towards his friend, his feet making crunching sounds as he stepped on the newly broken glass.

“Oh, whoops,” he mumbled, looking down at the mess under his shoes.

“Seems you two had quite the party up here,” Remus said, an amused smile growing on his weary face as he nodded towards James’ prostrate form.

“T’was the best of times, and the worst of times,” Sirius replied solemnly.

Remus laughed. “Ok, you don’t even know what that means, but you’re drunk, so I’ll let it pass.”

Sirius glared at him. “How come you weren’t with us? I missed you.” He pouted.

“Did you drink so much you forget last night? I’ll give you a hint: full moon, a boy who is secretly a werewolf…”

“Ohhh, forgot you were in the hospital wing. Wait, why are you here now? Go sleep! Rest! Heal, my child!”

Remus laughed. “I did sleep, and rest, and heal. And I was on my way back to the common room when I heard this awful noise that sounded like someone killing a thestral. Turns out it was you singing.”

Sirius bowed. “I do delight in entertaining the masses,” he gestured over the edge of the tower at the Forbidden Forest beyond.

“I bet you do,” muttered Remus. “Come now, let’s get you to bed.”

Sirius grinned. “To bed, eh?” He winked suggestively.

Remus smacked him lightly on the arm. “You know what I mean. But what should we do with James…”

“Well I don’t really like him like that…”

“Sirius, be…well, serious. We can’t carry him. I guess we’ll just make sure he’s warm.” Remus waved his wand and conjured up a blanket, which he tucked in around James. He turned to Sirius, who was grinning drunkenly at him.

Remus sighed. "Alright let's get going."

Sirius stumbled forward. "To bed!" He thrust a triumphant fist in the air.

Remus rubbed his eyes. He should have just stayed in the hospital wing.

Almost half an hour later (and after many collisions between Sirius and various walls...and suits of armor...and tripping over stairs), they finally made it back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hinky-punk," said Remus tiredly to the Fat Lady.

"Correct!" she replied, sounding like she and her portrait friends had been having as much fun as Sirius and James that night.

The portrait swung open and the boys stumbled through into the common room. They made their way to the boys' staircase and climbed up to the dormitory. 

Having accomplished his mission, Remus collapsed, exhausted, on his bed. His body had been through hell in the past 48 hours and though his wounds were mostly healed, he still felt as though he could sleep for days.

He had just kicked off his shoes and closed his eyes when he felt the bed sink a bit and something warm pressing up against his side.

Cocking one eye open, he looked over to see Sirius, curled up against him with that drunken grin still plastered on his face.

"Yes?" he asked, more than a bit irritated. He got the boy safely to the dorms, wasn't he allowed some sleep now?

"Can I sleep here with you? My bed is cold."

"It'd be warmer if you slept in it for a bit," mumbled Remus.

"Moooooony," Sirius whined.

Remus sighed, scooting over to the side of his bed and holding up the blankets so the other boy could tuck himself in.

He closed his eyes again, and was just beginning to drift off to sleep.

"Moony," Sirius whispered.

"Wha?" grumbled Remus.

"Love you."

Remus rolled over. "What?"

"I think. I think I love you." The drunken glossy eyes were gone, and a sober face stared back at him.  
"Are you ser- I mean, do you think it's real?"

"Real? Of course it's real!" Sirius was starting to sound mad.

Remus held his hands up in surrender. "I just mean, well...you have been drinking. Remember that one time you got drunk and you told us all you were in love with Professor McGonagall?"

"This is different. I thought about it sober and just didn't say anything. I was afraid to say anything." Sirius picked at a piece of fuzz on the blanket, refusing to look up.

Remus laughed.

Sirius' head whipped up. "See, this is what I mean! I knew you'd think I was ridiculous and laugh at me. I was hoping you'd be a little nicer, you know since you are my best mate and all."

"Sirius, shut up."

Sirius' mouth fell open in shock. "What?"

"Shut up and come here." One hand on the back of Sirius' head, he pulled him closer, slowly, until their lips met.

Remus leaned back and smiled at him. "Can we go to sleep now?"

Sirius laughed and curled back up against the other boy, resting his head against Remus' neck.


End file.
